


My Lady Tongue

by PepperF



Series: My Lady Tongue [1]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperF/pseuds/PepperF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie likes her lists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lady Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Very short, very silly. :) Thanks to Bethanyactually for reading it (and lol'ing)!

They're packing up after the latest committee meeting when a worn piece of paper falls unnoticed out of Annie's fluffy binder and flutters to the floor. "Hey, Annie, you dropped this." He picks it up, and is about to hand it back with complete indifference as to its contents – but then she gasps in absolute horror.

"Jeff! Give that back this instant!"

His curiosity is piqued, and he can't help but glance down at it, words that sound vaguely familiar catching his eye: handsome hobo, devious clump of... She tries to snatch it back, and in that moment a memory hits him, and he holds it up out of her reach. "Wait – is this a list of insults? About _me_?"

"No!" She jumps, trying to grab it. "Jeff, that's mine, give it back!"

"Oh, there is NO WAY," he crows, holding it above his head. He puts an arm tightly around Annie, pinning her to his side to keep her from trying to scale him, or fell him like a tree, and squints up at it (he doesn't need glasses, it's just that her handwriting is small). "Heartless weasel; towering pile of vanity and credit card debt... It _is_ all about me! Damn, can I make a photocopy?"

"NO! It's - it's for my criminal law class, we're doing a project on slander!"

"Okay, one, if it was for your criminal law class then you'd know that writing an insult down makes it libel, not slander, and two, I recognize several of these. You used 'flavorless protein bar' just last week, when I knocked glue all over your diorama!"

The list is obviously old – he remembers some of these from their... first year? Wow. The punched holes have grown ragged and torn, there are fold lines across the middle, and it looks like at some point it's been crumpled up and then smoothed out again. The familiar neat, loopy cursive is in various inks, mainly purple, but a few more recent entries are in the conservative black she uses nowadays. Some of them – ones that he recognizes – have been crossed off.

It's official: this is adorable. This might be the second-best thing to happen to him at this school.

Annie slumps against him, probably figuring that the damage has been done, but just to be safe, he wraps both arms around her before he holds it in front of them both to read it over her shoulder. "Pompous, label-worshipping kitten murderer - I didn't even go near Britta's cat! Big-headed former lawyer, ooh, ouch. Egocentric collection of empty calories..." He laughs delightedly. "I think that one's my favorite. You should call me that all the time."

"You're not upset?" asks Annie in a small voice, hands gripping his arm.

"Upset? Are you kidding? I want to frame this and stick it on my wall!" He's always loved her insults, he loves getting a reaction from her, and knowing that she's gone to this much effort, that she cares enough to notice all these little details... it's better than any love letter. He spins her so he can kiss her urgently.

"Mmf!" she protests, pulling away and looking around wildly. "Jeff, are you crazy, someone might walk in!"

He backs her up against the wall of Post-it stars (also a thing that drives him crazy - in the best of ways - about her), and interrupts her incipient rant. "Annie. ANNIE! Everyone already knows we're dating, remember?"

"...Oh. Yeah," she says, in tones of awe, because this is _new_ and _scary_ and _wonderful_. "I forgot." She sees his smirk, and glares at him. "You distracted me by being an ass," she informs him - and then grabs him and tugs him towards her.

"Babe - collar - watch the collar--!"

Oh, really, who cares.


End file.
